gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Applause
Applause, en español Aplauso, es una canción que fue presentada en A Katy or A Gaga, el cuarto episodio de la Quinta Temporada. Fue interpretada por Artie, Blaine, Marley, Ryder y Sam. La versión original le pertenece a Lady GaGa. Contexto de la canción Sam esta desesperado por conseguir el amor de Penny, la enfermera de la escuela. Como debido a la tarea semanal debe presentar una canción de Lady GaGa, Sam decide que debe ser controversial, creativo y único. El quiere que toda la escuela vaya a verlo, pero luego del vídeo que subió, solo unas pocas personas (New Directions, Becky, Will, Stonner Brett y Penny) llegan al auditorio. Mientras Artie, Blaine, Ryder y Sam ocupan trajes inspirados en Lady GaGa, Marley ocupa un vestido inspirado en Katy Perry, lo cual confunde a todos. Ella explica que no va a cambiar quien es por ninguna presentación ni por ningún chico, idea que no es compartida por sus compañeros. Finalmente Will decide suspenderla durante lo que queda de la semana debido a su decisión. Letra Sam: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV Baby, could I bear? Being away from you I found the vein put it in here Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie (con Ryder): I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause (Live for the) Ryder: Way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley con Artie, Blaine, Ryder y Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine y Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I loove (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder con Artie, Blaine, Marley y Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie y Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie y Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Sam: I overheard your theory ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’ Ryder: I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read Artie: One second I’m a Koons Then suddenly, the Koons is me Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me Blaine con Artie, Marley, Ryder y Sam: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie con Blaine, Marley, Ryder y Sam: I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Marley y Ryder con Artie, Blaine y Sam: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley con Artie, Blaine, Ryder y Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine y Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I loove (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder con Artie, Blaine, Marley y Sam:: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley y Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley y Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Artie: Now! Marley con Blaine, Ryder y Sam (Artie): Touch, touch (Ooo-ooo!) Touch, touch now, (Oh woa-woa-woah!) (Oh woa-woa-woah!) Now, now, now, now, (Oh woa-woa-woa-woah!) Now, now, now, now Blaine y Marley: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie y Marley (con Ryder): I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause (Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me) Ryder y Marley: The applause (Artie:'The applause!) Applause, applause ('Arite:'''Yeah!) '''Marley con Blaine, Ryder y Sam (Artie): Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Oh whoa! Woah!) (Blaine y Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Give me, give me, yeah!) (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Put 'em up, oh!) (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder con Blaine, Marley, y Sam (Artie): A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) (Ooh!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Blaine: Make it real loud!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) (Oh whoa! Oh whoa!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Oh whoa, ooh!) Marley con Artie, Blaine, Ryder y Sam: A-R-T-P-O-P Curiosidades *Es la primera canción de Lady Gaga interpretada por New Directions en la que ni Tina ni Mercedes ni Kurt tienen un solo ni participan en absoluto (a excepción de Edge of Glory, donde Kurt no participa). *Es la segunda vez que se usan trajes inspirados en la ropa de Lady Gaga para una presentación. La primera fue en Bad Romance (Theatricality). *Marley es la única que no usa un traje inspirado en Lady Gaga. En su lugar, ella usa el traje que Katy Perry utilizó en la versión original de'' Teenage Dream. ''Esto se aprecia al final del video de Wide Awake de Katy Perry. Galería 1412385 10151982368045681 1487554650 o.jpg 1378199_640219406024808_2091376671_n.jpg|Becky is a Gaga 1410801_640213339358748_1211835119_o.jpg|Artie is a Gaga Applause performance.jpg|Sam is a Gaga Applause.jpg|Blaine is a Gaga Scene.png Sam Applause.png Sam Applause (2).png Ryder Applause.png New.png ND Aplause.png Marley Ryder.png Marley Katy.png Marley A.png Blaine Applause.png Artie Gaga.png Artie Applause.png Artie A.png Applause.png Applause B.png Applau.png Applause.jpg 1.jpg Applause.jpg 2.jpg Applause.jpg 3.jpg Applause.jpg 4.jpg Applause.jpg 5.jpg Applause.jpg 6.jpg Applause.jpg 7.jpg Applause.jpg 8.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones de Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio A Katy or A Gaga